Fake Dates
by kataanglvr125
Summary: What if Chad was the one who needed a fake date? Will a certain brunette comedian agree to the sudden offer? Multi-chapter. Channy. Rated T just to be safe and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Questions

Hey y'all. New story for _Sonny With a Chance_. Weird...right? This will be a multi-chapter story, but not too long. Not sure how long, though. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Umm...do I seem like the person who owns _Sonny With a Chance_? Well, I'm not.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

"Oh Chad!" The so-called _Greatest Actor of His Generation_ heard a singsong female voice scream. "Where are you?"

"Uhh…Chad isn't here." He replied, using his standard female voice to throw the other girl off. "He moved to…Canada."

"No he didn't. I just saw him go into his dressing room."

"Leave a message at the beep…beeeep."

That did it. The young female kicked down the door and barged into Chad's dressing room only to find him hiding behind a plant.

"Okay. Fine. I'll play this game. Oh where, oh where could Chad be hiding? Oh, I know…behind the plant." With that, the young female pushed back the leaves to reveal a frightened Chad looking up at her with a fake smile.

"Oh, hey Marta." Chad chuckled nervously as he came out from behind the plant. "How are you today?"

Crossing her arms and kicking her eyebrow up, Marta Balatico declared, "I'd be better if someone would answer my question."

"Oh right…that. Umm…could you repeat the question?"

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I-I'd love to, b-but I already have a date." He lied.

"Oh really? With who?"

"Someone. No one in particular."

"Then I guess it won't matter if you tell me her name…will it." Marta slightly kicked up her eyebrow once more for emphasis.

"No. I guess it won't." He was losing. How could he be losing? He needed to think of a name. Any name. It did not matter what the name was, as long as he had one.

"Well…what's her name?"

"Uhh…" Marta stared at him with wondering eyes. He kept thinking and finally blurted out the one name he could think of. "Sonny. Sonny Munroe." He smiled for a moment until he realized his mistake.

"You mean that ugly girl from Wisconsin?"

"Hey. Don't insult my date." He yelled, obviously getting into the character he was playing.

Marta giggled. "Yeah right, Chad. Sonny would never go out on a date with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sonny hates you. You guys are complete opposites. It would never work."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, well you're wrong. Sonny would totally go out with me because she is going out with me." Chad scrunched his face in confusion as he thought over if his statement made sense then smiled as he realized he was correct and successful.

"Then prove it, Chad."

"I will. Now, if you don't mind, would you get out of my dressing room?" With that, Marta huffed and marched out of the room. After he shut the door, Chad grabbed his hair and cursed himself. _What have I done_?

* * *

><p>"Okay guys. That's it for rehearsal today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Marshall yelled to the members of the <em>So Random!<em> cast.

"Yes. I get to go home and relax for once." A young brunette praised, while sighing with relief. Making her way back to the dressing room she shared with a certain blonde cast mate, Sonny spoke a quick goodbye to Marshall and quickened her pace after she left the stage.

Once in the hallway leading to her dressing room, Sonny paused, looked around to see if anyone was near, and began dancing, while singing, "I'm goin' ho-ome. I get to slee-eep. I'm gonn—ahh." Sonny's back suddenly hit someone's chest, frightening the comedian. She turned to see none other than the jerk-throb whom she despised with passion: Chad Dylan Cooper. "Chad. What are you doing here?" She yelled at the blonde standing in front of her.

"I was just coming down here to ask you something." Chad explained, all the while trying hard to hold in a laugh that just wouldn't cooperate. Chad finally burst into a fit of laughter and grabbed the brunette's shoulder for balance.

"Would you just say what you need to say and go?" Sonny angrily pushed Chad's hand off of her shoulder and crossed her arms.

Chad regained his composure and fixed his clothes and hair before responding, causing the comedian to roll her eyes at his ego. "Fine."

"Fine." She answered before Chad could finish.

Chad looked at her, and the smile that had once inhabited his face from his laughter changed to a line as his mood morphed from light-hearted to serious. "Good."

"Good." Sonny answered back with an equally serious look on her face.

"Fine." Chad smirked.

"Fine."

Silence fell upon the two teenagers as they both looked deeply into the other's eyes. They didn't get lost; they just looked. Sonny was the first to break the staring contest after she shook her head. She really hated Chad.

"So, what's your question?" Sonny asked, snapping Chad out of his trance.

"Oh right. Wi—" Chad stopped when he realized the awkward question he was just about to ask. Chad turned away from Sonny and smacked his forehead in stupidity. "I can't just ask her. It's too weird." He quietly mumbled to himself, making sure Sonny could not understand what he was saying.

"Chad, if you aren't going to ask me anything, I really want to go home, so I'll see you lat—"

"No!" Chad shouted, causing Sonny to jump and stop in her tracks. "I mean…I need to ask you something, but not here. Come with me."

"Whoa!" Sonny breathed as Chad grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her along behind him. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Just trust me." He demanded, barely even looking back at the surprised and slightly frightened brunette still caught in his grasp. No words were spoken after that. She didn't know what to say. It was all too out of the ordinary for her to understand and she decided the best thing would be to remain calm and go along with whatever was happening.

After about five minutes of walking, Chad halted abruptly, causing Sonny to crash into his back before wondering why he stopped. Sonny looked around and saw that he had dragged her to a closed set for the show _Tween Gladiators_, or at least that is what Sonny assumed due to the presence of many weapons and a pair of gladiator sandals abandoned on the set. The lights were dimmed immensely, but an emergency light was faintly glowing above the couple. She gasped and looked at Chad, who seemed to be contemplating something.

"Okay. Now, what do you want to ask me?"

Chad turned to face the girl that had caused all of this confusion, at least in his mind. He prepared himself to speak the words that he thought would never come out of his mouth, but just as he was about to ask her the question, he stopped once he got a good look of her. He soft chocolate eyes grabbed his attention and he stepped forward, lessening the gap between the teenagers. Unconsciously, he leaned his head down, but before he leaned in to far, he stopped himself and stepped away.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed. "This is ridiculous! Just tell me what you need to tell me."

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" Chad yelled in response. The brunette stood dumbfounded. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

* * *

><p>Review! Second chapter coming soon! Let me know if you want me to continue or if something seems off with the characters.<p>

**Chapter 2**: Answers._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

I finally finished my second chapter. I had different ideas about how to end this chapter. One character may seem a bit OOC, but that's because I thought that the character was the most capable of acting the way I needed. I saw something in the character that seemed just right. I'll tell more at the end.

Anyway, for those of you who don't know the characters of MacKenzie Falls, they are

Chastity Ann DeWitt - Chloe

Marta Balatico - Penelope

Ferguson Michaels - Trevor

Skyler DeVane - Devon

Read on! :)

**Disclaimer**: I absolutely have _nothing_ to do with Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Answers<strong>

_"Sonny, will you go out with me?"_ The question rang in her ears over and over again. Of all the people in the world, why did Chad ask _her_ out? _Why?_

"Uhh…I'm sor…wha…how…" She could not finish a coherent sentence. It was astounding. She hated Chad. Why would she go out with him? Sonny grabbed her head in confusion and paced back and forth.

"Uhh…Sonny?" Chad stepped toward the girl, grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around. "I kind of need an answer."

"Oh, right. I umm…" She thought for a moment on what to say. _Should she say yes? Is this a trick? Where did this come from?_ She kept thinking until she finally found the right words to say. "Why now?"

Chad was taken aback by Sonny's forceful response. He believed a million girls would _kill_ to go out with Chad Dylan Cooper, and here she was questioning his offer. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"We hate each other…don't we? Why do you all of a sudden want to date me?"

Chad smirked as he formulated a plan. "Haven't you ever heard of a like-hate relationship?"

"Don't you mean a_ love_-hate relationship?"

"No." Sonny's annoyed face suddenly changed into a puzzled one as his response baffled her.

"Umm…okay then, but what does that have to do with your question?"

"Oh Sonny; funny, funny little Sonny. I just thought since you hate me so much, I ought to see if it isn't a cover-up for something else." Chad looked at Sonny with his typical drama stare.

Sonny coughed and looked away from Chad as she tried to come up with a better comeback. "I-I don't feel anything else." She declared.

"Sure you don't, Sonny. But, there must be a reason why you can't look me in the eyes." Sonny gasped at Chad's statement while turning her head to defy his observation.

"Chad, I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on Earth."

"Oh…that hurts me Sonny." He proclaimed, although judging by his expression, he did not seem the least bit upset. "But you do know that because you said you wouldn't date me… now you have to date me."

"What? No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do. Pick you up at seven tomorrow." Chad winked and clicked his tongue before Sonny could respond. "See ya later." With that, the jerk-throb left, leaving a confused, and slightly disgusted, Sonny Munroe alone on a closed set. She scowled at how he was able to trick her, but inside she felt different. She felt…_excited_. Was Sonny Munroe _happy_ to have a date with Chad Dylan Cooper? No, she couldn't be. Sonny walked away from the stage and back to her dressing room before returning home for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Chad." Chastity Ann DeWitt called to an out-of-it actor entering the <em>MacKenzie Falls<em> stage.

"Oh, hey Chastity." Chad responded, walking past her on his way to his dressing room.

The young brunette scrunched her face at Chad's abnormal behavior. "Umm…are you okay Chad? You seem a little off today."

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Chad shook his head in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Are you sure? You almost walked into the girl's bathroom." Chad looked at the sign on the door, gasped, and quickly backed away from the door as if it had been contaminated. "So," Chastity began, obviously wanting to break the awkward silence that fell on the two actors. "I heard you have a date with that girl from _So Random!_" She finished, displeased with the treachery from Chad.

"What? No I don't." Chad began to sweat. Why was he so nervous for the date with Sonny? He was not acting like his normal self.

"Yeah you do. Marta told me. I can't believe she said yes to you." Chastity laughed while Chad frowned and marched over to her.

"Why does everyone think it is so weird that Sonny said yes?"

"Because she hates you. It's obvious."

"Yeah dude. I still can't believe it." Chad and Chastity turned to see Ferguson Michaels walking toward them with what looked to be a brand new scarf hung loosely around his neck. The only reason Chad noticed it was because Ferguson swung his shoulders back and forth in an attempt to emphasize his neck.

"Well, no one asked for your opinion, okay?" Chad fought back as best he could, but he could tell that his own cast mates were slowly beating him at his own game.

"How could you betray us like that?" A voice shouted from the shadows. The three teenagers turned to see Skyler DeVane emerge from a dimly lit spot on the stage.

"Don't worry everyone. Chad didn't betray us." The final member of the _MacKenzie Falls_ cast appeared, completing the group. "He just lied so he didn't have to date me." Marta came to a stop right in front of Chad, giving him the coldest stare he had ever seen. Ferguson, Chastity, and Skyler all gasped as Marta slowly backed away from Chad.

"Marta, I didn't lie before."

"Well, if you didn't lie, then I want proof that you and Sonny have a date."

"I'll get you proof, but right now I need to go and…change." Chad scrunched his eyebrows and headed off to his dressing room, unaware of a certain brunette trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>When Chad heard three loud knocks sound on his dressing room door, he did not expect to see a distressed Chastity standing outside his door. "Uhh…hi." Chad mumbled.<p>

"Look, about earlier—"

"I know you disapprove of my date with Sonny bu—"

"I'm sorry." This caught Chad off guard. He looked at Chastity, icy blue eyes overflowing with curiosity.

"For what?"

"For what I said about you and Sonny. I know I'm supposed to be mean and tough, but I think it's kind of cute how you and Sonny have a date." Chad did not know what to say. Where was the Chastity that hated _So Random_'s guts like the rest of the cast?

"Umm…okay. Thanks, I think."

"Oh, and if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm free." With that, Chastity departed from the stunned actor's dressing room. _Where the heck did that come from?_

* * *

><p>So, like I said before, Chastity seemed like the most believable character to portray a sympathetic friend for Chad in this story. If anyone has a problem with that, I'm sorry, but she was the best choice.<p>

Review and let me know if anything was wrong in the chapter!

**Chapter Three**: _Disagreements  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Disagreements

Hey y'all! Here is chapter 3 of _Fake Dates_. This is basically just finishing up thoughts about the date. Very small amounts of Channy fluff in this chapter, but there is some. It's more a filler for right now. The title of the chapter may not seem like it goes, but I have my reasons for naming it that way. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not have any association with _Sonny With a Chance_.

* * *

><p><strong>Disagreements<strong>

When Sonny entered the prop house the next morning, Tawni was befuddled as she heard an unmistakable sound coming from Sonny. A soft 'hum' barley escaped the lips of the brunette and Tawni could have sworn she saw Sonny skip to the couch.

Tawni stared at the girl seated next to her, remembering very few times where Sonny had acted this way. Tawni felt like Botox had been injected into her skin; her expression of confusion seemed glued in place.

"Hi Tawni," Sonny sighed, smiling.

After a minute of torture, Tawni finally decided she needed to figure out what was making Sonny act so strange. "Alright, Sonny. Spill." Tawni demanded, knocking Sonny out of her trance.

"Spill what?" Sonny asked, genuinely confused at Tawni's statement.

"Oh please." Tawni exclaimed, standing up and flipping her hair. "You're humming, you're skipping, and you're sighing with a smile. There is only one thing that will make a girl do that." Tawni turned to Sonny, almost yelling, "You have a date!"

"Pfft. What?" Sonny answered as she stood up and turned away from Tawni. "I don't have a date. W-why would you think that?" Tawni recognized the octave Sonny's voice had shot to and stepped closer.

"Please don't try to hide it from me. I know you, and you have a date." Tawni smiled with satisfaction. "Now, who is it?"

Sonny rubbed the back of neck, realizing her defeat. She thought about the reaction Tawni would have to the betrayal. Turning to her blonde co-star, Sonny opened her mouth with the full intention of admitting to the date, when she heard two idiotic teenage boys enter the prop house.

"…then she told me I wasn't mature enough and left." Nico explained to his best friend.

"Some people are so rude." Grady proclaimed, taking a seat on the couch.

"Morning guys!" Sonny shouted pleasantly.

"Oh hey Sonny." Grady responded, smiling. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Tawni answered energetically. "Sonny and I were just having an…interesting conversation." She smirked.

"Please. It wasn't _that_ interesting." Sonny insisted urgently.

"Whatever." Nico plopped down on the couch, relaxing into the cushions.

The sound of a door hitting another structure startled the four teenagers. They turned to see a small, but mighty, twelve year old step out of an open sarcophagus. "Sonny's got a date," Zora explained, "and you'll never guess who it's with." Zora coupled the accusation with a glare that bored into Sonny's eyes. Her lips began to move silently, and the only coherent word Sonny could make out was "traitor."

_'Of course she knows,'_ Sonny thought, unsuccessfully hiding her defeated expression from the nosy pre-teen. Tawni smirked even more as she placed her hand on her hip.

"So," Tawni persisted, "who's the guy?" She frowned at the mumbled response she received. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Chad." Sonny whispered, hoping Tawni did not hear, although, judging by the way Tawni gasped while clutching her chest, she knew exactly what Sonny had said.

"No!" She screamed in disbelief. "You're lying."

"She's not!" Zora confirmed assertively. "Sonny has a date with Chad Dylan _Cooper_."

To say that the _So Random!_ cast was surprised was an understatement. The news stunned the comedians into a state of speechlessness. Never in a million years would they expect this from the two rivals. They _knew_ how much Chad annoyed Sonny. She had to be making this up; she just _had_ to.

"How could you?" Grady asked as a horror stricken face overtook his usually happy attitude.

"I don't know," Sonny explained, defending her questionable loyalty. "One minute I was standing there, questioning his offer, and the next, I had a date with Chad."

"How could you betray us like that, Sonny?" Nico added. "Of all the people, you pick Chad? He's horrible."

"He's not _that_ horrible." Sonny exclaimed, frowning at the disapproval from her friends.

"Yeah he is," Tawni informed her seemingly mislead cast mate. "He's our arch rival, Sonny. He's snobby and spoiled."

"Maybe that's just a cover-up." Sonny suggested.

"Doubt it. He isn't _that_ good of an actor," Zora insisted, gaining a laugh from all but one of the _So Random!_ team.

"Look, if it means that much to you, I'll see if I can cancel the date." Sonny offered, oddly hoping that her friends would reject the suggestion.

"Perfect," Tawni said, smiling and exiting the prop house, content with her actions. Sonny, on the other hand, frowned at the disapproval from her friends. They should have been happy for her, excited that she had a date. Instead, they questioned her judgments and forced her to comply with their expectations. Sonny knew how they felt about Chad, but she expected more from them.

Still, Sonny knew that cancelling the date was the best thing to do in order to avoid any more disagreements. She lifted her head up and stalked out of the prop house, heading straight for set of _MacKenzie Falls_.

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you seen Chad?" Sonny asked a stagehand on the set of the rival show. The stagehand shook her head and walked away, leaving Sonny discouraged. "Where could he be?"<p>

"Where could who be?" A confused voice asked from behind the brunette. Sonny jumped and turned to see Chad standing behind her.

"Oh! Uhh…no one." Sonny lied, half-smiling. Chad shook his head.

"Whatever Munroe." Chad brushed off he odd behavior, and then smirked as a thought entered his mind. "So, you ready for tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. About that, I need to talk to you." Sonny confessed.

"Don't worry. I've planned everything." Chad smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven and not a minute later." Chad's pride radiated from him. His boasting smile showcased his pearly white teeth. Chad winked his eye and clicked his tongue, saying, "See ya later."

Sonny opened her mouth to protest, but Chad was already out of sight. _'Well, there's no going back now.'_ Sonny thought, making her way back to the _So Random!_ set. Without noticing, her lips curled into a small smile at the thought of going on a date with Chad. "Wait," she paused, "what am I going to wear?"

* * *

><p>So, what do y'all think? Again, more of a filler. The next chapter is where the story takes off. I know this seems like a story that's been done a hundred times, but I had the idea and I'm putting my own twist on it. Review please! :)<p>

**Chapter Four**: Surprises.


End file.
